1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collar ball system and more particularly pertains to tethering a pet in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet restraints of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet restraints of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of tethering a pet through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 229,691 issued July 1880 to Gerard discloses a tether. U.S. Pat. No. 283,240 issued August 1883 to Heaton discloses an animal tethering device. U.S. Pat. No. 704,730 issued July 1902 to Zierleyn discloses hitching weights. U.S. Pat. No. 762,439 issued June 1904 to Reddish discloses a hitching weight. U.S. Pat. No. 876,328 issued January 1908 to Chamberlin discloses a hitching weight or anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,394 issued March 1965 to Taylor discloses restraining devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,664 issued Mar. 14, 1972, to Nunley discloses an animal tethering apparatus and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,524 issued August 1973 to Locks discloses a boat anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,478 issued Mar. 27, 1973, to Smith discloses a tether assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,463 issued May 1978 to Soderberg discloses an anchoring means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,833 issued Sep. 5, 1989, to Brotz discloses an animal tether device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,876 issued May 9, 1989, to Krekelberg discloses a dog leash attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,592 issued August 1990 to Barongan discloses process of forming a boat anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,929 issued Apr. 2, 1991, to Dean discloses a tangle resistant pet tie apparatus and method. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,214 issued Oct. 10, 1995, to Quilling discloses tether balls and leash for tethering pets.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collar ball system that allows tethering a pet in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the collar ball system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tethering a pet in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved collar ball system which can be used for tethering a pet in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of pet restraints of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved collar ball system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved collar ball system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pair of rigid heavy metallic spherical balls. The balls are of a common diameter. The balls are adapted to function as a weight for tethering purposes. A weld couples the balls at a close distance from each other.
Next, a generally oval shaped link is provided. The link has an inner end embedded in the weld between the two balls and secured thereto. The link also has an outer end adapted to be clipped to one end of a leash. The link has an intermediate extent.
A generally U-shaped handle is next provided. The handle has free inner ends in contact with the balls at parallel radii rotationally offset at about 45 degrees from the link. The handle has a linear component. The linear component has a length slightly greater when the diameter of one ball.
Next provided is a plastic coating. The plastic coating is secured over the balls, link and handle. The plastic coating with the weld tends to hold the balls, link and handle together. The plastic coating protects the balls, link and handle from the elements and abuse from a pet being tethered.
Finally, a leash is provided. The leash has a first end and a second end. The first end has a clip for removably coupling to the outer end of the link. The second end is adapted to removably couple to a pet to be tethered.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in older that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved collar ball system which has all of the advantages of the prior art pet restraints of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved collar ball system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved collar ball system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved collar ball system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such collar ball system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a collar ball system for tethering a pet in a safe and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved collar ball system having a plurality of rigid heavy metallic spherical balls coupled by a weld. A link has an inner end embedded in the weld and an outer end adapted to be clipped to one end of a leash. Free inner ends of a generally U-shaped handle are in contact with the balls. A plastic coating is secured over the balls, link and handle and tends, with the weld, to hold the balls, link and handle together and protect the balls, link and handle from the elements and abuse from a pet being tethered.